


Sloshed drinks

by Imasuckerforships



Category: Disenchantment (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Belfo, Comfort, Demon/Elf Friendships, Drunk Kisses, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elfo is Elfo, F/M, Fluff, Height Differences, My First Work in This Fandom, Sharing a Bed, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuckerforships/pseuds/Imasuckerforships
Summary: Elfo is upset about not knowing who his mum is, Bean decides to distract him.
Relationships: Bean | Tiabeanie/Elfo (Disenchantment)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 9





	Sloshed drinks

Bean looked wearily at Elfo as he downed two drinks.  
It was a normal day. Nightmares of Dagmar, and down in Lucis pub. Although Elfo has seemed a bit distracted today, not even humming songs under his breath like normal.   
“Come on Elfo. Stop it.”, She said, realising for the first time, she was the most sober of the group.  
Elfo dropped the cup to the table. His face screwed up in anger. He looked as though he really didn’t like the taste of rum.  
“Done. See Bean?”, He said, his hand missing the table and his words slurring. He looked down underneath his drunken state, his eyes darker than normal.  
Luci chuckled. “Pathetic. If you start puking all over the place your barred for a week.”, He said as he started cleaning a glass with a napkin, turning his attention to a elf who asked for some sweet Andes concoction.   
Elfo groaned, and asked for another one.  
“So.. What you wanna do? Other than drinking games?”  
Bean grabbed a mug, the liquid inside it sloshing. His eyes downcast.  
“Not sure. What you wanna do?”, He asked, his eyes staring up at her, his lips parting a little bit.  
After everything they’ve been through Bean still wonders about the kiss.  
Yes. The drug induced kiss.  
Was it really? And why out of the The males, humans in the land did she find him, an elf, the most handsome? He didn’t have any body hair! He mumbled songs all the time! Well not today actually.   
But he had the purest of heart.  
She groaned.  
No.  
He’s your friend. Best friend. He’s upset, try and cheer him up.  
Elfo was busy drinking again.  
“What’s going on with you? Your getting hammered before me.”  
Elfo groaned, and put his empty cup down. His eyes brimmed with drunken tears.  
“I know. It’s weird Bean.. But, I do have a life. Other than hanging with you. I see my dad. And.. We got to talking and..”, He sighed and tapped the side, a demons urine passing to him.  
He smiled and drank a few shots.  
He was about to go for another hit Bean grabbed his wrist.  
“Stop. Your not getting wasted whilst I’m partly sober little guy.”, Bean snapped and Elfo sighed, putting the drink back.  
“What’s the point in hiding it? I still don’t know who my mum is. That’s why I’ve been down today.”  
Oh..  
Bean put her mug of beer down, it half full.  
“Oh? Really? That’s bothering you?”  
He hummed.  
“Yeah. Dad still hasn’t told me. I don’t think he ever will. And I don’t think I’ll ever know. I’m just half elf half.. Nothing. My mum died. That’s all I know. She probably left me after she saw me. With my green skin and pointy ears. She was ashamed, probably, I mean.. I’m half elf! Imagine getting with an elf.”, Most of his words slurred and he downed another pint halfway through. Bean slapping it out of his hands.  
“Elfo..”  
He had mummy issues.  
He smiled.  
“Bean?”  
His eyes searched her blue ones. She searched his. “I’m sorry.”  
She downed her next glass, and another. He watched her confused. “Sorry for what?”  
She lifted him up, he blinked at her.  
“Bean?”  
“I want to make you feel better. Ok? Just..Let me..Distract you..”, She kissed him, letting his hands feel her cheeks. He seemed shocked. His lips tasting almost faintly of candy canes. She smothered herself in it. She could finally know what it was like to kiss an elf. To kiss someone she actually cared for.  
Bean couldn’t hold back. Her tongue wanted to explore him, she wanted to do things no human had ever done with an elf before.  
She felt her hands wrap pained him bringing him closer, his hands twisting strands of her hair, his tongue tracing shapes in her mouth. She didn’t want this to end, so much passion. Her partially sober mind was loving it. Taking in every smell, taste feel. She relished in it. She rush of his magic seeping into her skin with a single touch..  
“Um.. What the actual..”, Luci said and Bean and Elfo stopped and pulled of, a string of saliva following.  
“Oh.. Luci. We.. Where um..”  
“Making out. I’ll leave you to it.”  
Bean blinked and put Elfo down.  
She didn’t really want to know. But her mind teased her about what it would feel like to do much more with the elf. She drank from her mug to trample on those thoughts. 

It was the next morning, a bit to early. Elfo woke up to be in Beans bed. Normal occurrence. She was in her normal clothes.   
He snuggled and under with a sleeping bean facing him. He smiled and brushed her white hair out of her face. Her freckles dancing in the sunlight that managed to make its way through the cracks in the curtains.  
He sighed.  
He had kissed her, he can taste her on him. He can remember the feel of her human flesh. It was a human/creature relationship. Elfo sighed. She probably was drunk. It meant nothing. Like last time. He was drunk to. He smiled. It was a good distraction though. Well played.  
He smiled and let Bean snuggle up to him and hold him like he was a stuffed animal.  
He then stroked Lucis curled up figure by his head and heard the demon actually purr.  
He smiled. His friends where a crazy bunch.


End file.
